


Enough

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human Malia, Hunter Malia, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Role Reversal, Werecoyote Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you to misunderstand. My parents will be back soon,” she says, “and if they find you here…”</p><p>“They’ll what? Kill me?” Allison asks, her voice harsh. “People can’t just do that! I’m a teenager, with a mother who’ll miss me-”</p><p>“You don’t know them,” Malia insists. “It’s not like that with hunters. They do just kill people, and they hide it well. They’ll make it seem like you’ve gone missing again-”</p><p>“You mean we. You’re one of them.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Malia is a hunter and Allison is a werecoyote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time, my last fic for the twfemslashficrec’s Femslash February writing challenge. This is for the prompt "role reversal" so Malia is a hunter and Allison has Malia’s werecoyote background. Only warnings I can think of are implied sexual content and talk of murder (Malia’s parents killing Allison if they're caught together).

 

The room is dark when Allison wakes up, the only light a thin, silver shaft coming in through a gap in the curtains, falling across Malia’s face. She’s lying on her side, her gaze fixed on Allison, her expression inscrutable.

“My parents will be back soon,” she says, her voice low. “You need to go.”

Allison’s heart sinks. Malia doesn’t even blink. Her lips, which only a few hours ago were parted as she panted Allison’s name, are pursed impatiently.  

“Fine,” Allison says, anger sparking. “Fine. I’m going.”

She swings her legs over the side of the bed and pulls on her underwear, shivering as the duvet falls away and the chilly air hits her skin. The rest of her clothes feel cold from laying on the floor, and she wonders how long Malia let her sleep. She doesn’t ask, and Malia doesn’t speak again until Allison’s hand falls on the doorknob.

“Allison-” she starts.

Allison glances back over her shoulder. Malia’s sitting now, her expression torn as she toys with the edge of the duvet.

“I don’t want you to misunderstand,” she says, “If my parents find you here…”

“They’ll what? Kill me?” Allison asks, her voice harsh. “People can’t just do that! I’m a teenager, with a mother who’ll miss me-”

“You don’t know them,” Malia insists. “It’s not like that with hunters. They _do_ just kill people, and they hide it well. They’ll make it seem like you’ve gone missing again-”

“You mean _we_. You’re one of them.”

Hurt flickers across Malia’s face for a moment before anger replaces it. “That’s rich, coming from you. _I’ve_ never killed anyone,” she says coldly.

It hits Allison squarely in the chest, the air punched out of her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath. “That wasn’t my fault,” she says, straining to keep her voice even. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I didn’t mean to come from a family of hunters.”

Allison opens her eyes again and watches as Malia pulls the duvet up around her naked body, so just her head is popping out the top. She looks miserable, and it gives Allison courage.

“I don’t want to go,” she says. “I want to stay the night with you.”

“My parents-"

“We can’t let them win, Malia.”

Malia looks down and Allison shakes her head, striding forward and kneeling on the bed in front of Malia, waiting until she looks up again.

“We can’t let them do this. I won’t. I love you. You’re the only thing that’s kept me going this past year. I love you.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

Allison kisses her hard, a promise and a request. After a moment, Malia kisses back, and Allison relaxes.

“It _will_ be enough,” she says. “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
